The Two Royal Brides
by Cybercitizen
Summary: It's the day Arendelle has been waiting for, the day when Queen Elsa and Princess Anna take each other as their beautiful blushing brides. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)


Anna sat in her dressing room, preparing for the most exciting and frightening day of her life. Today was a day she never thought would come, yet here it was. Today, was indeed her wedding day, to her sister Elsa no less and Anna had never felt like such a mixed bag.

On the one hand, she was elated to finally be marrying her darling sister, her true love, but the other hand was nervous she would probably screw up with one of her usual awkward antics. Maybe she would trip up while walking down the aisle or drop the ring as she slid it on Elsa's finger.

So many things could possibly have gone wrong, but yet, there was a sense she was just over exaggerating things. After all, worrying was Elsa's shtick, not hers and she'd be the one who had done most of the wedding planning in the first place.

As Anna prepared herself, Kristoff walked up to her, smiling softly. "Well, don't you look a pretty little princess," he remarked.

Smiling at her friend, Anna stood up. "Not exactly a little princess anymore am I?"

"Well no," Kristoff admitted, looking over his former lover. "But then again, you're still gonna be Elsa's princess, no matter what."

Kristoff was right about that. No matter what would happen today, Elsa would always love Anna, even if the entire day went down as a complete disaster. Anna, of course, hoped that wouldn't happen.

Standing up, Anna nodded as she looked over her shoulder at Kristoff. She was grateful for him being here for her today. There weren't many friends like him in her life, so his presence and kind heart meant a great deal to her.

Hugging him, Anna sighed, feeling warm in her friend's embrace. God, she was so stressed, but at least the ceremony would be soon. When she saw her dearest Elsa once more, she knew all this stress would all just fade away.

Looking down at Anna, Kristoff smiled. "I love your dress, by the way. It really suits you."

Taking a few steps back, Anna agreed. It was a wide green ballgown, much like the one she wore the day she and Elsa had reunited after thirteen years. It had a beautiful pattern on the skirt and overall was truly a gorgeous gown. She had short gloves on her hands and her strawberry blonde hair had a silky greenish yellow veil attached to a clip.

While Anna knew it would have been more appropriate to wear white, she realised that honour should be reserved for her sister Elsa alone. After all, it was Anna who had proposed to Elsa, asked the queen to be her bride after all.

"It's a beautiful dress, I must say," Anna replied. "I just hope Elsa likes it. I've been dying to see her all morning." She then looked at Kristoff. "Have you... have you seen her?"

Her ice harvester friend smirked. "I... I might have done."

"Really?!" Anna exclaimed, eyes wide. "Is she alright? Does she look pretty in her dress? Tell me! Tell me!"

Chuckling, Kristoff patted the princess's head. "Don't worry, Feisty pants. Your sister is fine and she looks beautiful, but that's all I'm saying. However, she did give me something to give you." He then reached into his pocket and took out a small piece of paper.

Taking the paper, Anna looked at the cursive writing written upon it, reading it to herself.

 _My dearest, Anna. Know that I am well on this day. By the time you read this note, our ceremony will be soon. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day for us to get married. If you are feeling nervous about the wedding, don't fear, I feel the same, but I know that by the end of this day, we will be wives, happily married. Keep the thought close to you, my blushing bride. I love you so much._

Anna sniffled, holding the note to her chest. She cried a little, but smiled widely. All that worry was gone now, replaced with a yearning to see her dearest sister.

Just then, Anna and Kristoff heard the bells tolling outside. It was time for them to go down to the chapel for the ceremony to begin. Smiling dutifully, Kristoff held out his arm, being a gentleman for Anna. "Shall we go down, princess?"

Nodding, Anna reached out and took his arm, smiling dutifully. "Yes, we shall. Please, escort me there, Mr Bjorgman."

Following Anna's instruction, Kristoff led Anna through the halls of the great Arendelle castle, out of the main gates and to the chapel adjacent the building. Standing outside the doors, the two closed their eyes, awaiting the start of the fated song.

Clenching one of her hands, Anna took a deep breath. "Here we go, Elsa," she whispered to herself. Finally, the organ roared into life as the wedding march began in earnest.

As the chapel doors opened, Kristoff walked Anna down the aisle, to the altar where she would see her beloved sister. Anna waved to the many guests who had come for the ceremony, still a little giddy that she was getting married.

At last, Anna was at the altar, holding her hands against her chest. She was assured nothing would go wrong now. Nothing would change her heart now, not since Elsa's love note had livened her spirits. After waiting a few seconds, the wedding march started again.

Staring down the aisle, Anna's eyes widened with awe, her heart softly beating in her little chest. The moment had come at last.

Elsa then walked down the aisle towards her sister, taking every step with sophisticated grace. She was wearing a shimmering white ice wedding dress. It seemed different than her normal ice gowns, with sparkles of light glowing from every part of the dress. The bodice and skirt were slender and thin, matching Elsa's proportions and hugging her form. On her arms were long gloves that reached to her shoulders and in her arms was a beautiful bouquet of ice.

Trailing behind Elsa was a long, icy veil, reaching from her hair, while a second, much shorter veil hid her face. As Elsa walked towards Anna, she grinned from beneath her veil. She was just as excited to be getting married as Anna was.

Arriving at the altar, the Queen took her sister's hands, smiling. "You look beautiful, my sister," she said softly, gazing at Anna with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Y-you look amazing," Anna stuttered. She was very much in awe of her sister's wedding dress. Clearly, Elsa had upstaged her completely, but Anna was okay with that. Elsa always was the more beautiful of the pair of them, despite Elsa's own compliments of her.

Leaning against one another, Elsa reached out her hand and Anna held it with both her own hands, the two sisters smiling as their vows began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the marriage of Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her sister Princess Anna of Arendelle. Do you Princess Anna, take this woman, Queen Elsa, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

Anna grinned. "I do!" She responded with pride in her chest. It felt so good to finally say those words, after dreaming about them for so long.

"And do you Queen Elsa, take this woman, Princess Anna, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

Nodding dutifully, Elsa agreed to the union. "I do," she merely replied in her elegant, beautiful voice. She was a little shy as well, blushing under her veil. She too had waited a long time to say those words.

"Please exchange rings."

Holding out her palm, the queen crafted a pair of beautiful icy blue rings for herself and Anna. First, she held out one ring, allowing Anna to slide it onto her own finger, before the princess took the second ring and gave it to Elsa.

With the rings exchanged, the two women gazed lovingly at one another. Now they were joined.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the brides."

As the crowd applauded the two of them, Anna and Elsa parted, with Elsa facing her sister, bouquet in hand. She was blushing so cutely now that Anna sort of didn't want to kiss her. But then, she had been told to kiss her after all.

Walking up to her sister, Anna lifted Elsa's beautiful ice veil, revealing her face to her. Still as beautiful as ever, still the same woman she fell in love with. Full of love, Anna cupped the gorgeous Queen's cheeks and kissed her passionately.

Sighing into the kiss, Elsa kissed her wife back, wrapping her arms and bouquet around Anna's back. She was thankful for sending that note, and even more thankful that she Anna were finally married now. After all, it was true love.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And now for a little wedding bomb :3


End file.
